Fallen Angel
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Nas longas noites, galopando entre as nuvens, vem o vento... Sussurrar doces palavras ao meu ouvido, e levar com ele meu último pedido. Afasto-me do silêncio e deixo de lado a escuridão...


**Fallen Angel**

Silêncio...

Talvez ele nunca me perdoe por ter escondido dele as palavras. Palavras que saíam de meu coração e morriam em meus lábios, sem ter a chance de serem pronunciadas.

Silêncio...

Que sempre me trouxe uma indescritível sensação de vazio, e que tentava me conformar sem ter argumentos. O único que sempre me escutou sem reclamar depois. O único que nunca me dizia o que fazer... O único que escondia a verdade de meus olhos, e que cada vez mais me ajudava a dar um passo à frente do abismo.

Na incapacidade de pronunciar-me, criei minha própria ruína. Foi nas trevas do meu próprio coração que me perdi...

Sou como um anjo caído, que perdeu suas asas e sua graça. Sem poder voar, passei a andar sem rumo, sem brilho. Fui caindo, caindo... E sem perceber cheguei ao fundo do abismo que criei.

Não vi as portas se fecharem para mim, mas não tive força para abri-las novamente. Eu não posso mais viver... Mas ainda estou presa ao silêncio.

Estou aqui. Selada nas trevas do meu próprio coração, perdida entre estilhaços da minha alma. Estou onde seus olhos não podem ver... Mas onde seu coração pode enxergar.

Não sinto mais o ar entrar em meus pulmões, mas o maldito silêncio ainda está aqui, comigo. As lágrimas que evitei tanto derramar, agora rolam sem controle.

Lágrimas vazias de alguém que um dia já amou. Talvez isso seja o único vestígio de vida que ainda posso dar. Mesmo na escuridão, eu sei que posso chorar... E mesmo que ninguém me escute, não tem problema. Pois eu sei que em algum lugar, alguém vai sentir toda a dor que quero transpassar.

Gostaria de poder demonstrar minha tristeza para os outros, assim como a Terra faz. Gostaria de poder ter dias nublados, onde minhas lágrimas pudessem ser a chuva que molha o solo e revive as plantas...

E quando a chuva passar, queria poder ser o arco-íris que faz um sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

Sempre quis tanto, mas tudo o que tive foi muito pouco... Acho que bem no fim, tudo o que fiz foi errado.

Uma coisa que eu gostaria de entender, é porque a vida começa sem nosso consentimento. Ou será que aceitamos viver, mesmo sabendo dos riscos ao quais estamos expostos? Será que é por isso que podemos nos arrepender...?

Bem, creio que à essa altura de nada vai adiantar achar uma resposta para minhas perguntas. Neste momento, o que eu mais queria era ter alguém para partilhar a solidão... Poder ver alguém sofrendo tanto quanto eu, morrendo pelas suas incertezas.

Cruel? Egoísta? Talvez... Talvez o meu desejo seja realmente tudo isso. Mas para mim, que lentamente fui morrendo, não parece ser. Todas as vezes que estiquei meu braço à procura de alguém para me segurar, só consegui cair mais.

Fui caindo lentamente... Sendo assistida pelos outros. Acho que vendo dessa forma, meu desejo não parece tão cruel assim. Apenas quero saber como é estar do outro lado...

Tudo o que eu quero é acabar com esse silêncio... Quero parar de me sentir sufocada. Quero que pelo menos nesses meus últimos momentos, eu possa encontrar a luz.

A Luz que busquei durante todos os meus dias. A luz que durante toda minha vida eu procurei, sem saber que na verdade ela estava dentro de mim.

Quem me dera ter descoberto antes que a alegria estava escondida atrás de um olhar, e que a felicidade vinha a cada sorriso. Simples... Porém não fui capaz de entender.

E se agora eu suplico para que essa agonia termine, é porque antes busquei ajuda e não a obtive... É porque antes gritei e não fui ouvida.

Já posso ver o campo florido que me chama para uma vida eterna... Posso sentir a cada suspiro meu coração falhar. Mas pela primeira vez, posso sentir meus pés seguros a cada passo que dão.

Não olharei para trás, pois não quero correr o risco de ter que voltar para a escuridão, para o meu abismo. Não derramarei lágrimas de arrependimento, pois jamais estive tão certa de uma decisão em toda minha vida.

E se tapo meus ouvidos agora, é para não ouvir sua voz, para não fraquejar, para não desistir. Não pedirei desculpas, porque não sinto que estou fazendo algo errado.

Mesmo agora você tendo livrado-me do daquilo que me sufocava, já é tarde... Não abrirei mais meus olhos, nem lutarei pela minha vida. Cada parte do meu corpo está morrendo, pouco a pouco...

E este laço que privou-me o ar, um dia o segurará nas mãos, e se lembrarás dos erros que cometeu.

Quando a última flor da primavera cair, quero que lembre-se de mim... E quando a primeira gota de chuva cair do céu, quero que se lembre das lágrimas que um dia derramei por te querer, por te amar.

E agora, quando solto da sua mão, solto-me não apenas de ti, mas da minha vida.

Finalmente poderei descansar, na paz que sempre almejei e nunca tive.

E é aqui que o anjo caído termina sua história... É aqui que o abismo que parecia sem fim, de repente mostra seu final. E é aqui que enfim o anjo descansará...

**OoOoO**

_Ressurgindo das sombras, cá estou eu XD Acho que agora a coisa engrena pro meu lado e eu consigo voltar a postar... Mas enfim!_

_Essa fic é um presente para a Naru, que está de aniversário hoje! Parabéns, felicidades, muitos homens (bonitos), muitas cobaias (obedientes),e muito sucesso! Que seus sonhos se realizem... ;D Espero que tenha gostado!_

_A personagem que não aparece o nome no texto é a... Kagome!_

_Se acharem que ficou digno de algum comentário, ficarei feliz em recebê-los. ;D_

_Beijos o/_


End file.
